Trickster's family
by SlashPrincess15
Summary: Gabriel notices Sam wants a fmily, so he gives him one. Wrote while bored. Couldn't think of better name. Warnings inside. Pairings: Main Sam/Gabriel, other's inside.
1. Family

**Hey guys, look at me, I'm writing a Supernatural fic, go figure!**

**Pairings: Sam/Gabriel**

**Dean/Castiel**

**Mentioned Bobby/Crowley**

**Rated: M (just to be safe, because it's not that bad… but I might continue it and make it bad) **

**Warnings: gender-switching, pregnancy, yaoi/slash/whatever-you-want-to-call-it, and everything else that comes with Supernatural… and messing with religion / mythology. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, Gabriel would have joined 'Team Free Will' after Changing Channels, as he didn't, I don't own it. **

**Ok, this has been annoying me by rocking around my head for a while… so I decided to write it down. **

**This can be read as a one-shot, but I might add more to it… I'm not 100% sure if I will though, so it's marked as 'complete' unless/until I do write more… **

**As you can probably tell this wasn't written in one sitting so I apologies for any inconsistencies **

Gabriel had learnt many times the usefulness of creating his own vessel. First there was no person for him to take over, he created his own body; something made perfectly for his grace. Second it allowed him to use his powers better; he had deigned the vessel for best power usage, and that had helped very much while hiding out as Loki. The third thing he had learnt many times during his life as the trickster was, the fact that creating his own vessel allowed him to shape shift. He was going to learn yet again how useful shape shifting is.

He had been living with Sam, Dean and Cas for about a year, longer if you counted all the time on the road while the apocalypse was still going on. Since it had stopped, or, rather, God actually acted like a father and told his two tantraming children to shut up and go to their rooms, Sam and Dean had started to slow down hunting a bit. They still hunted, a lot; it was just that now when they weren't hunting they had a house (other then Bobby's who, as much as he cared about the boys didn't want them living in his house damn it! (Especially after Crowley had all but moved in… but that's a story for another time)), it wasn't anything special to begin with; just an old farm house with a barn out the back, but it was near Bobby's, cheap and they did have a Trickster Archangel to… renovate it for them, even if Sam ordered him to keep in low-key.

The house had enough bed rooms that the four of them each got a room (even if Gabriel ended up sleeping in Sam's, and Castiel in Dean's), Sam got a study, and there were still a few rooms spare to turn into "guest bedrooms". The barn had been turned into hunter central, with everything any hunter could ever want.

However even with the perfect house, perfect life for a hunter, Gabriel could tell Sam was sad. After many hours investigating (or rather, reading Sam and Dean's thoughts) Gabriel managed to find out that Sam wanted a family. It was then that Gabriel remembered that one of the advantages of shape shifting using Archangel powers was that he could change genders without becoming infertile.

Of course he couldn't call himself a trickster without at least turning this into a bit of a joke. He already had the plan in his mind.

It wasn't until Sam's birthday that he put it into play, after joking the whole day about what present he was going to give Sam, he forbade Sam from entering his room for 10 minutes, getting the room ready and turning himself into a herself, making himself a bit taller as well, because as much as he didn't hate being short, standing next to Sam made him feel like a midget (Of course if he was perfectly honest with himself the extra height would be useful in making a later part of the plan more comfortable).

When Sam walked into the room after the 10 minutes were up he yelled for Gabriel to get rid of the illusion he ha created because Sam wanted to spend time with him not some random chick he created. Gabriel laughed before explaining that what Sam was seeing was indeed the Archangel; not just something he created. He then spent the rest of the night reminding Sam about everything good about being with a Trickster Archangel.

The next morning had been awkward, as, if she wanted her plan to work she had to stay in her female form for a while and it was a bit of a challenge to give a justifiable reason to the Winchesters as to why she didn't want to return to her 'normal' form. Of course she managed to trick them by claiming that she discovered just how nice it was to be female, and they believed her.

She waited a few months before she informed Sam of what she was doing.

It was after a particularly good fuck, where she was lying on Sam's chest kissing her way up and down his neck and chest. He looked so content; she couldn't help but tell him.

"Sammy," she muttered successfully getting his attention, "You remember how I turned into a girl about three months ago."

"Yeah, I remember," Sam replied, it was kind of hard to forget when your boyfriend became your girlfriend.

"There was another reason to stay in this form then it just being comfortable…" Gabriel replied, drawing light symbols on Sam's chest.

"And what's that?" Sam asked, worry in his tone as she stared down at Gabriel who just smiled back.

"I'm pregnant."

After a few seconds of silence Gabriel glanced at up Sam's face, "Sammy?" she asked, worried that she broke the Winchester… or worse, that he didn't want this. "Sammy if you don't want this I could always…"

"No!" Sam snapped, "No, I want this… it's just… Wow; I'm actually going to get the family I always wanted… sure not how I pictured but still!" He smiled down at Gabriel, "I want this... I've always wanted this… I mean, God! Thank you Gabriel."

"Hey, don't bring dad into this," Gabriel joked but smiled back all the same, "I'm glad you're excited, you had me worried there for a minute kiddo." 

Sam laughed before kissing Gabriel again, flipping them over, before kissing again… and eventually fucking his angel into the mattress.

Telling Dean had been awkward, at first the older Winchester had decided that it must be some kind of joke however after Castiel commented how now that he was looking for it he could find a new grace from within Gabriel that wasn't the Archangel's, he laughed, for a different reason.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but with Gabriel as it's mother, that kid's gonna' be all kinds of fucked up!" he said laughing.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam snapped, giving his brother one of his infamous bitch faces.

"Yeah, shut up Dean," Gabriel snapped, "before I decided you send you in TV-land again." After that comment Dean did shut up, and eventually stop laughing… for all of five minutes.

"What the hormones effecting you already?" Dean joked and Gabriel glared.

"Dean!" Sam pleaded, not wanting to see his brother smote my his boyfriend.

"Alright Sammy," Dean replied, "I won't make many more jokes… today, but you have to give me some… this is just too good."

"Dean, can't you just be happy for me?" Sam asked his bitch-face turned to puppy-dog dyes.

Dean's face softened at his brother, "I am Sam," he said, "I'm happy you get to have the family you always wanted and I'm especially glad that said family isn't going to take you away from the hunter lifestyle."

"Thank you," Sam said, looking relieved.

Telling Bobby was just as… if not more awkward. At least he didn't have much to say about it other then to roll his eyes and call them idjits, of course Sam could tell the man was happy for him… he just had the usual Bobby was of expressing it.

Crowley on the other hand… Sam didn't even know what the demon was doing there but he seemed to find it funnier than Dean did.

And as there was no way to stop him from making the jokes Gabriel nearly did smite him. Of course Crowley reminded them of how out of all the demons that could take over hell now that Lucifer had gone on his 'extended vacation' back to heaven (would could also be explained as God grounding both him and Michael) at any given point he was the lesser of how-ever-many-there-were evils.

Gabriel had snapped back that her brother would return to take his throne back… and things just got wore from there, luckily the two didn't actually try to hurt each other.

As the months passed and Gabriel's stomach got larger and larger and her cravings got weird and weirder, no matter how much she wanted to complain about how uncomfortable it was she couldn't bring herself too, the joy Sam radiated was too much, she couldn't help but smile back at him… even if her back constantly needed to use her powers not to be in constant pain.

As the due date got nearer her behavior got stranger as well. Sam was nearly use to walking into his room to find it completely redecorated, with Gabriel in the middle of a pile of quilts that were arranged to look almost nest-like. Sam would just roll his eyes before going to cuddle his angel.

One of the spare bedrooms was turned into a nursery, which Castiel had happily volunteered himself and Dean to help decorate. Dean protested originally but still helped in decorating it to Sam's acceptance (because Gabriel wasn't to see it mainly because at the current time he would change it 5 times and still not be happy).

When the date was less then a month away Gabriel's grace started acting up and Dean and Sam had been basically kicked out, so they wouldn't be blinded / deafened / accidently-smote. They stayed at Bobby's; much to the annoyance of Crowley, and to a lesser extent Bobby.

Dean was mildly pissed to be kicked out of his own home, but, as he still had the Impala he didn't really mind that much. Sam was too excited about having a kid to care that he had been kicked out of his house… of course after a few days the excitement turned into worry about whether or not he'd be a good enough father, how much danger the kid could be in and if the Demon blood he had ingested in his life would somehow harm his kid. Bobby called him an Idjit, told him he'd do fine and even if he didn't the kid was a Winchester so it would turn out ok anyway, probably be stupidly self-sacrificing and constantly angsting about something; but fine.

After a few weeks of Sam varying between excited and worried he got a phone call from Gabriel, which wasn't that surprising seeing as Gabriel had been calling him every day or two while he was gone (even if this one was a bit late); no, the thing that surprised him was the voice he heard, he hadn't heard Gabriel's male form's voice for over 9 months now and it took him a second to recognize it.

"Gabriel?"

"Hey Sammy," Sam could hear light exhaustion in Gabriel's voice, but nothing that noticeable "You and Dean can come home now."

"You mean…"

"Yeah…" Sam could hear Gabriel laugh lightly, "two days ago, my Grace finally settled down."

Sam just sat in silence for a few seconds before starting to question Gabriel about the child and how he was doing making Dean stare at him from across the room.

"Woah, calm down kiddo," Gabriel laughed, "how about you come home and then ask the hundred questions?"

Sam agreed before looking over at his brother mouthing, 'We're going home.' Dean nodded and started to pack up as Sam finished the call with Gabriel.

Once they were packed, they said goodbye reminding Bobby to call them in any of the possible hunts he was keeping an eye on turned into anything. Crowley threatened that if the world wasn't ending, the next time they showed up at the house he would sick his hell-hounds on them. He was reminded that he didn't own the house, was still a demon and that the three of them were able to kill him. He begrudgingly shut up.

When they arrived back they knocked on the door, feeling like they should after all the time they had spent away from it.

Castiel opened the door and his eyes brightened when he saw Dean, who just smiled saying, "Hey Cas, missed ya'."

"I missed you too," Castiel replied, a light blush on his cheeks. Sam rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to point out that Castiel could have visited Dean at any time, but he had stayed to keep Gabriel company (because apparently being the only friendly angelic company for each other for months created a pretty strong bond between the two of them); Sam however couldn't have seen his lover without risking going blink… oh, and his had given birth to his kid during the time. No, he didn't mention that, he just stood in awkward silence as Dean and Cas made love eyes at each other.

After a few awkward minutes Sam coughed loudly brining the other two's attention back on him

"Gabriel is upstairs in your room," Castiel said and Sam nodded, quickly leaving to find his Angel while his brother continued to make love-eyes at Castiel.

Once he reached the bedroom Sam couldn't help but smile at what he found. Gabriel in his male form again; curled around a bundle of blankets that Sam assumed contained their child. Sam walked over carefully standing behind Gabriel looking down on the baby's face.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Gabriel asked gently.

"Yeah…" Sam replied, swallowing harshly, "What… what's her name?"

Gabriel smiled and turned to look at him, "Jessica, Jessica Sigyn Winchester, I would of put Sigyn first, but I didn't think having such a rare name would be good for a Winchester, so it became her middle name," he gentle smile turned into a joking smirk.

Sam just stood there shocked, "You… you called her Jessica?"

"Well… yeah…" Gabriel replied smiling softly, "It made sense to name her after the two women who had the greatest impact on our lives."

Sam quickly tried to remember who Sigyn was in Norse-mythology, "Sigyn was your…"

"My wife?" Gabriel replied to Sam's confused expression, "Yeah, she was, also the reason I moved to America, I was quiet happy in Northern Europe but she insisted I saw what this 'new world' was about," he had a nostalgic smile on his face.

"What happened to her?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

Gabriel gave him a sad smile, "The same thing that happened to most of the pagans… my adopted brethren."

"I'm… sorry…" Sam muttered, he wondered how many of Gabriel's old friends he had helped kill.

"Don't worry," Gabriel replied smirking again, "Most of them disserved it, they seem to have lost their old godliness in recent years."

"They were still your friends," Sam replied and Gabriel laughed.

"And Michael and Lucifer were my brothers, doesn't mean they didn't deserve to be killed while they went on their whole 'Apocalypse fight'," the Archangel replied causing Sam to smile and kiss him.

"I love you, you know," he said and Gabriel laughed, before wrapping his arms around Sam having returned their daughter to her crib using his powers, something Sam noticed.

"Did you just angel-mojo our child to her crib?" he asked, breaking the kiss to glare at Gabriel.

"Yeah, so? She is half Archangel, I bet you by the time she's 5 she'll be able to create her own food," Gabriel replied and Sam sighed.

"And you'll teach her to abuse her powers just like you do?"

"Exactly," Gabriel replied with smile, "Anyway, where were we?" he added, kissing Sam again, "Oh, that's right, getting reacquainted after all that time away from each other."

Sam rolled his eyes but kissed Gabriel back, pushing him lightly down onto the bed.

**I have to point out how weird it is switching Gabriel's gender in this, because first I have to get use to calling him a 'her' and then I have to get use to calling her a 'him' again… **

**This is a lot longer then I expected it to be… I wrote this in spare time… you know, the 10 minutes here, 5 minutes there… yeah…. so I thought it'd be 1000 words max (it was originally going to be a drabble)… not nearly 3000! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me how I went, what I did well / how I can make it better! **

**~SlashPrincess15**


	2. Big Brothers

**Because apparently I fail at the concepts 'drabble' and 'one-shot' here is the second chapter of a fic that originally was suppose to be a Drabble, which then was upgraded to a one-shot when I failed at Drabble. So now this is a two-shot… who wants to take bets on whether (and if so, when) I'll add another chapter! … until then this will (yet again) be marked as 'complete'. **

**Anyway, this idea came to me after I finished the first chapter… and this was written in 3 or 4 sittings unlike the first chapter that was done in like 15... So it will hopefully flow better. **

**Warnings and Disclaimer carry on from first chapter. But I do warn (something I didn't put in the first chapter because it was really subtle) that I do ship Michael/Lucifer… so that'll probably be mentioned a few times in here quickly (I think it was mentioned in the first chapter as well… but I can't remember…) **

… **anyway, I hope you enjoy~ **

Dean, Sam and Castiel were out hunting; leaving Gabriel at home with Jessica. As much as it annoyed him and he complained about it he knew someone had to look after her while the others went out hunting; she was half Archangel and had already managed to attract multiple demon's attention (Crowley not included), and Gabriel had a feeling it was only a matter of time before she gained Heaven's attention as well and as much as he loved his brothers and father he did fear what they would do to her.

Of course he did get lonely in the house while the others were out, but sometimes Castiel's friend (or was it ex?) Balthazar would visit and the two of them would share stories of women, wine and lives of luxury; sometimes Crowley would join the two as well, something Gabriel was sure annoyed the hell out of Bobby. However Gabriel had to admit it was nice to spend time with people who had similar interest as he did.

However he didn't have company this time… well at least no company except his daughter. Siting in the living room with Jessica in his arms feeding her her bottle. A knock at the door made him look up, within seconds he recognized his older brothers grace. He quickly clutched Jessica tight against his chest, biting his lip deciding the best course of action. Deciding that the only thing to do was confront his brother, because if he didn't he knew his brother would just enter the house and kill him if Daddy so wished so. Michael was loyal like that.

Opening the door he saw Michael in a vessel that if Gabriel had to guess he'd say God made. There wasn't a person anywhere in there and it wasn't like Michael to do something like create a vessel… so clearly Daddy either told him too or just created it himself. Either way it made Gabriel trust his brother's motives for being there less.

"What do you want?" he snapped, Jessica tucked close to him so he could fly them both away quickly should his brother try anything.

Michael smiled softly at his younger brother, "I won't hurt you or your child Gabriel," he said.

"And why should I trust you?" Gabriel replied, during the Apocalypse-that-didn't, he would have killed his brother to protect Sam. He guessed the sympathies were the same.

"Because you are my little brother," Michael said taking a step forward, Gabriel took a couscous step back.

"And why should that matter? I don't think it would have stopped Lucy from killing me during the Apocalypse, and I have a feeling the same applies for you."

"But the Apocalypse is over and God has restricted me and my brother to Heaven," Michael replied.

"And the fact that he has let you out of Heaven scares me I _know _how much he hates it when we have kids," Gabriel replied and Michael rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Gabriel, do you really think that if he didn't want you to have children he'd of left all the ones you had as that Pagan live? And before you ask of course he knew, he actually was proud of you," Gabriel could hear the spite in his brothers voice at the last part of that statement.

"I'm guessing _that _was new to you and Raphael; Daddy being proud of the only child that didn't follow his plan?" Gabriel joked, relaxing slightly; Michael did have a point that his other children were fine (Except for the ones killed by hunters because of the whole 'monster attacking humans' thing)… so it didn't make sense for God to start killing them from this one.

Michael just glared; it _had _annoyed him and his brother nearly as much as God leaving them with no orders, only to return and yell at them for trying to complete his master-plan, because apparently he had changed his mind, "Can I come in?" he asked and Gabriel nodded, moving out of his way before shutting the door, leading Michael to the living room.

"May I ask what you are doing here if not to kill me or my kid?" Gabriel asked shifting Jessica in his arms so they were both more comfortable.

"I asked father to visit you and he allowed me too," Michael replied and Gabriel scoffed.

"And why would you want to visit the younger brother you described as a disgrace to your family when Daddy came called us all back to heaven?"

"It is not everyday one of my brethren have a child," Michael replied and Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Please brother, Father doesn't want his children to fight anymore."

Gabriel glared at his brother before snapping, "In case you hadn't noticed I don't care what Dad wants anymore, haven't for a while! And anyway, who was the one that wanted to keep fighting a year ago, because I know it wasn't me, and it definitively wasn't Cas, who, by the way, died, because you and Lucy couldn't keep your sexual tension to yourselves!"

"Gabriel, Please…"

"No! I'm no going to let you just come into my house and pretend it didn't happen, pretend you are the perfect son, that you hadn't wanted the fighting, because you know what? I can see through it, and if I am able to see through it I'm sure Dad can see through it too. You're pathetic Michael."

"Gabriel I think you have said enough," Michael said, standing at full height; which of course was a lot taller then Gabriel.

"No, I haven't," Gabriel snapped, but took a deep breath when Jessica started to cry lightly, "but I have better things to do with my time then point out all your flaws brother, and trust me, you have a lot, I however think it would be best you leave, Sam, Dean and Cas will be home soon and I'm sure Dean would not like you in his house."

Michael glared, "You have fallen so far Gabriel."

"No Michael, I haven't," Gabriel replied, "I may not still be loyal to heaven, may not have been for a long time, but at least I still followed Dad's will… you on the other hand, are exactly the same as Lucy, a great big bag of dicks."

Michael's glare hardened, but after a few seconds he turned and left; leaving Gabriel alone in the living room with Jessica in his arms.

He looked down at her and took a deep breath, "Hush little girl, Uncle Micky's gone, and Daddy will make sure he never hurts you, ok?"

Gabriel was upstairs putting Jessica back in her cot when Sam, Dean and Castiel returned home. He heard footsteps running up the stairs after a few seconds. Gabriel turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Cas said that Michael has been here," Sam said and Gabriel nodded.

"He was."

"Why?"

"Forgiveness, to see his niece, I don't really know, or care," Gabriel replied, and Sam walked over to him pulling him close.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, I know what Mikey's like, he _is _my big brother you know," he replied, leaning up to kiss Sam lightly.

Sam smiled down at Gabriel when they parted, before pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Come on Sasquatch, let's move this to our room before Dean finds us and yells at us for corrupting his niece," Gabriel joked after they broke from the kiss. Sam laughed, but did move with Gabriel to their room; where they did continue.

A few weeks past and Gabriel was happy to say he hadn't heard from his brother; which hopefully meant that Michael had given up the whole 'apologizing' thing; or, if it had been God's idea, their Father had realized that trying to make his sons like each other again was impossible.

Dean and Sam were in the barn; doing something hunter-related; Gabriel didn't really care that much at the moment; enjoying actually having a quiet moment for once (as strange as it was; living with the Winchesters made him value the quiet more than he use to). Castiel was watching Jessica so Gabriel didn't have to worry too much other than the odd checking where their Graces were to make sure Castiel hadn't done something like throw Jessica out the window to teach her how to fly (it wasn't that he didn't trust his brother just Cas wasn't use to the whole 'human' thing yet).

A knock at the door gained his attention and again he felt his brother's Grace. Standing up he went to answer it, telling Cas not to worry when the other Angel came down the stairs. Castiel nodded before returning back to continue reading to Jessica.

Opening the door Gabriel glared at his older brother, "What do you want?"

"Father is not allowing me back into Heaven until we reconcile," Michael replied and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh.

"So Daddy's locked you out of home because I won't forgive you. Did you explain to Him that I don't plan on forgiving you anytime soon?" Gabriel asked and Michael nodded.

"I already tried informing Father of that; he informed me that you would see reason and that I wasn't trying hard enough," Michael replied and Gabriel laughed again.

"That is so like Dad isn't it? He just doesn't quiet get it does he? He goes on about free will and then commands us to do as he wants; Just give me a minute, I'll see if I can talk some sense into Him," Gabriel walked over to the stairs before yelling, "Cas! Can you come down for a minute?"

A minute later Castiel walked down the stairs, "Michael," he said, nodding to his oldest brother in greeting.

"Castiel," Michael said, nodding in return.

"Cas; I'm just going to duck out for a bit. You can keep spending time with Jessica, but if anything happens go to Sam or Dean, ok?" Gabriel said and Castiel nodded.

"What do you want me to tell Sam and Dean when they return to the house?" Castiel asked, knowing that his brother might not want the Winchesters knowing exactly where he was going.

"I shouldn't be gone that long," Gabriel replied; "And if I am, just tell them the truth, they shouldn't be too worried about me."

Castiel nodded and Gabriel left with his brother to try and convince their Father to allow Michael back into Heaven.

When he did return he found Sam pacing around the living room, muttering about how stupid he was to just go off with his brother like that, how his brother had probably killed him, it all being a trap. Gabriel leant against the doorframe and gained his best Trickster smile, "I'm glad you're so worried about me kiddo; but really, you shouldn't. I can look after myself; have been for a while now, I've become quiet good at it."

Sam gave a relieved smile before going over and hugging Gabriel, "Sorry, can't help it. I'm use to expecting the worse, everyone I've… slept with has died except you, so I'm kind of waiting for something bad to happen," he explained and Gabriel laughed.

"Don't worry too much kiddo, now that the whole Apocalypse had been adverted I should be fine, and anyway, Dad's looking out for us now so we should be fine," Gabriel replied and Sam smiled. By this point Dean and Cast had left; or rather Dean had dragged Cas out of the room muttering about 'overly affectionate Brothers and their Archangel boyfriends'; Gabriel stored that in his mind for later use when Dean and Cas were doing their usual routine of eye-fucking each other.

"So, how was seeing your family again? I'm guessing you actually went to Heaven?" Sam asked and Gabriel laughed.

"Chaos, as usual, Raphael is pissed at me for showing up again and helping stop the Apocalypse, I think he hoped Michael and Lucifer would kill each other so he'd get the top spot in Heaven. Lucifer's sulking when not catching up on lost time with Michael," Same made a disgusted face, "I know this because whenever Raphael stopped complaining about me he'd complain about that. Dad's getting annoyed at them and I think he's contemplating leaving again just to escape the three of them… oh, and all the other Angel's don't matter because they're not Archangels," Sam scoffed but did agree, he didn't want to hear about _every _Angel; that'd take _way _too long. Gabriel smiled before leaning up kissing Sam lightly on the lips, "And I got all that just from one afternoon; I am _so_ glad I don't actually live there."

"Will you be there when I die?" Sam asked, "if I go to heaven," he added after a few seconds, not sure if he'd actually go there after he died with the whole demon-blood fiasco and all.

Gabriel sighed before forcing Sam to look at him, "First, you will go to Heaven, Dad likes you, you helped stop the Apocalypse. Second, yes I'll be there, I'll learn to live with my brother's for you Sammy. Third, if you do end up in hell, as Lucifer's vessel you'll obviously be King, and I guess I'll just have to be your Queen," Gabriel shot Sam a cheeky grin, "You ain't getting' rid of me that easily kiddo."

Sam smiled in return before leaning down and kissing Gabriel, "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of a Drabble; please review to tell me what you think / Any bets on how long it'll take me to start the next chapter (Again, unless I do this'll be marked as 'complete')… or if you really want, any fic idea's you want me to try and write… see I give you plenty of options on what to review about… so go do it! ^^**

**~SlashPrincess15**


End file.
